Hani Gai: Nippon
by HyruleAlchemistZero-ULTIMATE
Summary: When Hikaru Imai meets Tetsuo Kaneko, his entire world gets turned upside down. Can Imai resist falling for this badass but handsome Martial Artist? (Rated M for Yaoi, and violence...)


**Hani Gai: Nippon**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor.**

Tetsuo Kaneko was just sitting in his Tokyo Apartment, doing nothing but flipping channels. He's a badass martial artist, and he's just passed the Entrance Exam for Tokyo University. _Knock, Knock. _Kaneko walked to the door, and opened it. Only to see a boy who looked like he was still in High-School. He looked scared, bruises were on his face, and he was crying. "P-Please... He's after me..! You have to help me!" he said.

Kaneko let him in, and locked the door. "Alright, what the hell happened to you?" Kaneko asked. "He thought I stole money, when I didn't! That bully picks on me everyday! I'm sick of it!" "Calm down. What's your name anyway?" "Hikaru Imai. W-What's yours?" "Tetsuo Kaneko. You can call me Kaneko, if you want." "Alright, Kaneko. So, what"- Before Imai was able to finish what he was saying, someone was banging on Kaneko's door. "Open up! I know Imai is in there, bitch!" Kaneko was pissed off after someone had said that outside his door. He opened it, and punched the guy right in the nose. "Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops, you bastard! Maybe you'll learn how to respect others, especially younger people; you bitch!"

The man left, and Kaneko shut the door. He got some bandages out of a drawer, and wrapped them around Imai's head and arms. "Thank you, Kaneko. If you wouldn't have answered your door, I would've been dead." Imai said. "You're welcome. But, you'll be stuck here for a while. Those bruises are pretty bad... and you probably have a concussion as well." "I guess I could. I think my girlfriend would be alright with that. Could you help me over to the couch?" Kaneko carried Imai over to the couch, and put him down. "I'll be in my room if you need me, Imai." Kaneko left, and Imai was alone. Imai took his shirt and pants off, only wearing his boxers. For some reason, when he saw Kaneko, it made his head feel hot and it made him blush. Imai nearly forgot he had work tomorrow, and he would have to leave. He didn't want to leave, his place was horrible. And his girlfriend was always so selfish. Imai just wanted to stay in Kaneko's place. He finally fell asleep, snoring after a few minutes.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Kaneko woke up; it was already 10:12 in the morning. He was supposed to visit his friend in the hospital. He put his clothes on, and grabbed his bag. When he went outside, Imai was gone. He must've left already. Kaneko put his shoes on, and went out the door. He walked down a flight of stairs, and rode his bike to the Shibuya Crosswalk. Kaneko finally stopped and parked at the bike stands, and entered the hospital. He went straight to his friend's room, and she was reading a manga.

"Hey, Murakami. How are you doing today?" Kaneko asked. "I'm good, Kaneko. I just got surgery a week ago, so I'll be living with you again in a few days!" She asked. "That's great. I'll be back in a few hours, I've gotta help train some new students at the dojo." Kaneko left, and before he could make it to the door; he saw Imai. He was wearing a lab coat, glasses, and he was holding a few papers. "I-Imai, you work here?" Kaneko asked nervously. "Yeah, I'm a surgeon. Are you visiting a friend?" "Yeah, my girlfriend: Akira Murakami." "Akira Murakami, eh? If it wasn't for me, she would've been in a coma. I got the glass shards out of here spine when Dr. Takahashi said it was impossible." "Thanks, Imai. Do you think we could talk about what happened last night?" "Sure, I guess so."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"You're telling me... that you were apart of a gang?" Kaneko asked suspiciously. "They call themselves "Blood Lust". Their leader is Kaede Oono. He owns half of the Tokyo Police Force; and he's the same age as you are. I use to be apart of the gang, but I ran away in fear when the hideout was uncovered by "Cyan Skies". They're enemies with Blood Lust. And when I mean enemies, I mean they would beat you with baseball bats and 2x4's. That's why I ran away. I can't even get the damn pressure of all of it off my chest." Kaneko grabbed Imai's hand after he said that. "W-What are you"- "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. Just bare with this, Imai."


End file.
